big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Murcia
Jesús Samper | manager = Gustavo Siviero | league = Segunda División | season = 2011–12 | position = Segunda División, 18th | pattern_la1=_whiteshoulders|pattern_b1=_whitestripeonright| pattern_ra1=||pattern_so1= | leftarm1=FF0000|body1=FF0000|rightarm1=FF0000|shorts1=FFFFFF |socks1=FF0000 | pattern_la2=_whiteshoulders|pattern_b2=_whitestripeonright|pattern_ra2= | leftarm2=87CEEB|body2=87CEEB|rightarm2=87CEEB|shorts2=87CEEB |socks2=FFFFFF | t=s| pattern_la3=_whiteshoulders|pattern_b3=_whitestripeonright |pattern_ra3=_thinblackborder| leftarm3=000000 |body3=000000 |rightarm3=000000 |shorts3=000000 |socks3=000000 | current = 2012–13 Real Murcia season }} Real Murcia Club de Fútbol, S.A.D. is a Spanish football club based in Murcia, in the namesake region. Founded in 1908, it currently plays in the second division, playing home matches at Estadio Nueva Condomina, which holds 33,045 spectators. Home colors are mainly scarlet shirt and white shorts. History Officially founded in 1908 (records show earlier denominations, as 1903's Foot Ball Club de Murcia and 1906's Murcia Football Club), Real Murcia was named as such, in 1923–24, by king Alfonso XIII. The following year, the La Condomina stadium was opened, with the club holding home games there for the next 82 years uninterrupted. In 1929, the club first competed in Tercera División, achieving its first ever La Liga promotion in 1939–40, a feat repeated four years later. After years of mainly playing in the second level (even briefly returning to the fourth), it returned to the first division for 1980–81, for another nine-year spell. During the 1990s, Murcia also featured briefly in Tercera, but played mainly in the second division. Both the last match played at the old Condomina, on November 11, 2006, and the first at the new grounds, 15 days later, resulted in home defeats (0–1 to Polideportivo Ejido and 1–4 against Real Valladolid); however, Murcia returned to the first division three years after its last spell. Murcia started 2007–08 well, resisting in mid-table positions until early 2008, with not even the change in coach, with former Spanish national team boss Javier Clemente replacing Lucas Alcaraz, being able to prevent relegation. In 2008–09, with Murcia placed in the relegation zone, Clemente was also sacked, in mid-December 2008. The Pimentoneros eventually retained their division status. However, in the following season, the club returned to division three. Seasons Recent seasons : Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} |} ---- *'18' seasons in La Liga *'51' seasons in Segunda División *'7' seasons in Segunda División B *'5' seasons in Tercera División (until 1976–77 as third level) Current squad As of 24 August 2012. The numbers are established according to the official website: www.realmurcia.es. Famous players Famous coaches * Fernando Daucik * Antoni Ramallets * Ferenc Puskás * László Kubala * John Toshack * Joaquín Peiró * Javier Clemente * José Miguel Campos Women's team After RFEF decided to expand the Superliga Femenina in 2009 Real Murcia absorbed Santomeran second-tier club Apolo Properties. The team was registered in the Superliga and presented,Presentation of Real Murcia women's football team. La Verdad but it was disbanded before it made its debut as Real Murcia refused to take charge of its expenses.Real Murcia women's team dies before making its debut. La Verdad Three years later third-tier team Murcia Femenino became Real Murcia's women's team.Murcia Femenino will compete under Real Murcia's name and badge. La Opinión de Murcia See also *Real Murcia Imperial - Murcia's reserve team References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *[http://www.murciamania.com/ ''MurciaMania, all about the club] Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Real Murcia Category:Segunda División Category:Association football clubs established in 1908 Category:1908 establishments in Spain ar:ريال مورسيا ca:Real Murcia Club de Fútbol de:Real Murcia el:Ρεάλ Μούρθια es:Real Murcia Club de Fútbol fa:باشگاه فوتبال رئال مورسیا fr:Real Murcie gl:Real Murcia Club de Fútbol ko:레알 무르시아 id:Real Murcia it:Real Murcia Club de Fútbol he:ריאל מורסיה lt:Real Murcia CF hu:Real Murcia CF mr:रेआल मुर्सिया nl:Real Murcia ja:レアル・ムルシア pl:Real Murcia pt:Real Murcia Club de Fútbol ro:Real Murcia CF ru:Реал Мурсия simple:Real Murcia C.F. sk:Real Murcia fi:Real Murcia sv:Real Murcia tr:Real Murcia CF zh:皇家穆爾西亞足球俱樂部